I'll stand by you
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: One Shot. Takes place after 3x22, so obviously contains spoilers for the finale. After having her heart torn out and stomped on, Regina finds comfort from the last person she'd ever expect it from.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This darn plot bunny just would not leave me alone. So I am simply giving in to the temptation of it because… well, I guess because I can. This is JUST a one shot. It will not be continued.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**I'll stand by you**

The initial reaction upon realizing that Marian was alive, was happiness. Of course the Merry Men, who had witnessed their leader's suffering after her death, found themselves elated that she was back – especially as they witnessed the heart-warming reunion shared by Robin, his wife and their son. It was perfect.

Except that it wasn't.

So caught up in the ecstasy of his late wife's very alive presence, Robin did not hear Regina's broken accusation at the saviour and nor did he see her practically dashing from the diner.

Little John did.

He didn't know why he followed her outside into the cold night, he just knew that he had to. He felt inexplicably sorry for her having gotten to know her over the last weeks, having witnessed the happiness she brought to Robin and the happiness he brought to her.

"Your Majesty? Re… Regina?"

Little John's voice was hesitant. Nothing but silence met his call and he sighed, moving a few steps forward – eyes still searching for the petite figure of the Queen.

"Regina? Where are you?"

His voice was a little more confident this time and he spun round when he heard a soft whimper to his left. Sure enough – it was her. She was cradled in an alleyway, her arms folded around her knees and her body heaving with sobs. John moved forward hesitantly and knelt down next to her, a comforting hand reaching for her back.

"Regina?"

Tearful eyes looked up at him and he sighed, taken aback by the anguish in the dark depths of her eyes. He smiled involuntarily when he remembered the first time he had seen those eyes – that time, there was a fiery light in her eyes. She seemed confident and brash, whereas now she was just… broken. He shifted to sit next to her awkwardly, the memory of their first meeting on repeat in his mind.

"You know… there's a buffet inside."

Regina looked at him with confusion and he shrugged, patting his belly.

"I remember a very snarky woman once telling me to show some restraint at the buffet."

She smiled despite herself and shook her head, wiping stray tears from her cheeks.

"You're the last person I would have expected to follow me. To notice me."

How could anyone not notice her? Whether you liked her or not, Regina was a force to be reckoned with and her presence demanded attention. It was one of the many differences between her and his leader's first wife.

Whereas Marian was gentle and preferred to hide in the shadows, Regina was confident and vibrant. Marian was a good wife, there was no doubt about that. She loved her husband and trusted him fully, whereas Regina didn't hesitate to take matters into her own hands. She'd never depend on anyone for help and yet, her and Robin made a team. They were equals. Both women were beautiful too, being a man John could appreciate that. Even in their beauty, they differed. Marian was innocent, virtuous and natural. Regina was sensual, alluring and glamorous. Marian was like a docile cat – good natured, sweet and loving. Regina, however, was a feral tiger – wild, bold and brazen.

It took him a while to realize that she was staring at him quite oddly and he blushed, looking away.

"I saw you leaving. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I'd expect you to want to be a part of the happy, happy reunion."

Her voice was laced with sarcasm and yet, he could detect a note of hurt too. John sighed and shook his head.

"It's different, you know. Her being back… We mourned. All of us. We mourned for her sake, for Robin's, for Roland's, for ourselves… we lost a friend, and we mourned. But then we moved on and you… I'm not saying you replaced her, Regina… But you became our friend too. Our companion. As strange as it sounds, you're one of us."

Regina blinked against the tears that threatened to spill over and shook her head.

"Not anymore."

John put his arm around her shoulders gently and pulled her close to his chest. He was quite surprised when she allowed him to do this, her body softening against his as she let go of the control she held on to.

"Once a part of the family… always a part of the family."

Regina sighed against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"It hurts too much. I can't… How am I supposed to look at him with her and be happy?"

In truth there was no answer and if there was, he didn't have it. So he simply held her, allowing her to silently weep against his shoulder. Her tears soaked through his shirt and sympathy stirred in him.

He'd never been good with women – much less with crying women, and here he sat with a Queen crying against his chest. Life could not get any stranger.

Regina too, was aware of how insanely strange this was – here she sat on the ground in a dirty alleyway, sobbing into the shirt of a dirty thief. It was no stranger, however, that she had fallen in love with another dirty thief. A dirty thief whose perfect wife was back from the dead. The pain of this thought cut through her like a knife, and a sharp sob escaped her lips. John reacted instinctively, pulling her closer and pressing his lips on her hair in a gentle, comforting kiss. His hand patted her shoulder heavily – and rather awkwardly.

"There, there… things will look up."

Regina looked up at him through teary eyes. Mascara streaks blemished her flawless skin and her mouth was curled up in a pout.

"Not for me."

Quite clearly, the woman was heartbroken and Little John had no idea how to deal with heartbreak. He knew, however, how to deal with disappointment and he smiled down at her kindly.

"Look, do you want to go back and get drunk?"

Regina hesitated. Her instinct was to deny his request, push him away, put up her walls, go home and… probably get drunk. Alone.

Getting drunk with someone was starting to look tempting, so she wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… let's do that."

John stopped her when she made a motion to go, pulling her back to him. She nearly crashed into him and his hands shot out to her shoulders, steadying her. Course thumbs moved to her cheeks, wiping at the black streaks that settled there until they were gone.

"There. Good as new."

Regina pulled her fingers through her hair and forced herself to smile. She knew just as well as John that every eye in that diner would be on her when she entered again.

"How do I look?"

He smiled and held his arm out to her chivalrously.

"Beautiful. Are you ready?"

He didn't have to elaborate – she knew what he meant. Was she ready to face everyone? Was she ready to face Marian?

He squeezed her elbow when she didn't answer, nodding at her with encouragement.

"I'll take care of you."

oOoOo

Silence fell over the diner as the door opened to reveal the bizarre duo and Regina smirked, her hand tightening around Little John's arm. He simply responded by resting his hand on her lower back and guiding her in the direction of the bar.

Past the saviour who was looking at her with regret, guilt, pity.

Past the Charmings who looked at her with pity, fear, sorrow.

Past Henry who looked at her with sympathy, concern, love.

Past _him._

_Robin._

Robin, who looked at her with unreadable eyes. Robin, who looked at her as though there was something he needed to say, but couldn't.

Robin, whose arm was wrapped around Marian's shoulders.

They walked past them and didn't look back.

Robin was more than surprised to see Regina entering on the arm of his most loyal man – as was Marian. Her surprise, however, had more to do with Regina being the so-called Evil Queen. It did not take Robin long to realize that his surprise was rooted in jealousy. Of course, he trusted Little John. The man was his best friend, after all. Nevertheless, that did not soothe the fact that he had to look at Regina with another man.

The same Regina who had kissed him outside the diner less than an hour earlier.

The same Regina who sat next to him on her living room floor and opened up to him about all the heartache she had ever experienced, the Regina who gave herself to him fully – body, mind and soul.

Regina.

The woman who trusted him with her heart.  
Robin stood quickly, his eyes fixed on the pair at the bar. Each had an arrangement of small glasses with colourful liquid in front of them and the liquid was disappearing down their throats with troubling speed. Robin glanced at Marian who sat awkwardly in the booth. She seemed out of place here – in Storybrooke, in this time… even in his arms. It was as though she didn't belong.

He knew why he felt as though she didn't belong in his arms right now – the reason for that was currently at the bar, getting drunk with his best friend. Robin leaned down to kiss Marian's forehead, smiling down at her kindly.

"I'll be right back, my love. I just need to… I need to talk to Little John and Re… the queen."

Marian nodded quietly and Robin shot her another smile before heading in the direction of the new drinking buddies. Regina turned her head as he approached and his heart twitched when her hand shot out to grip John's.

Within seconds, the larger man was on his feet and he moved to stand in front of Robin, blocking his sight of Regina.

"Stand down, Little John."

"No."

"John…"

Little John shook his head firmly, glancing at Regina over his shoulder. He looked back at his friend, sympathy shining in his gaze.

"No, Robin. Not now. Right now… you need to leave her alone."

"I need to talk to her."

"And say what exactly? With Marian here, staring at you with nothing but love and expectation?"

"I love her."

Of course, he loved both of them. But John didn't need to ask who Robin meant by her.

"I know you do. But I also know you're a good man and right now… Right now, talking to Regina is only going to hurt her. Figure things out with Marian and then… when you're ready, you talk to Regina. When there's nothing between you anymore."

Robin rubbed over his face tiredly.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it's not."

The two men stood, frozen in the middle of the diner and John sighed sadly.

"She loves you too. And when the time is right…you'll have your happy ending. But if you talk to her now, both of you are going to say things that you'll regret. Inadvertently, Marian will realize what's been happening and she'll get hurt. She's already confused and scared… if you hurt her now, the guilt will tear you to pieces and seeing you like that… that's not something your relationship with Regina will survive. Get Marian settled in, let her get to know this world before you throw this on her. Make sure this is what you truly want."

"But Regina…"

He wanted her to know how he felt, he wanted her to know that he loved her, he wanted her to wait. He wanted her to be there for him if he decided that he was ready to say goodbye to Marian again.

"Don't give her false hope. That'll destroy her. Wait until you know."

It wasn't a question of whether he loved her – both men knew that. Both men also knew that the battle for Robin's love wasn't between Regina and Marian. The battle for his love, was between his heart's desire and his noble conscience. Robin smiled at his friend tiredly.

"When did you get so wise?"

John grinned and threw his hands up in the air with a gruff laugh.

"Apparently this world has something called shooters… Regina made me try every single one on the menu!"

Robin allowed a laugh to escape his lips and attempted to sneak another glance at the woman who was currently drowning her sorrows in a tall glass.

"John…"

Little John nodded with a kind smile.

"I'll take care of her for you."

With his friend's promise reassuring him, Robin managed to make his way back to Marian and sit down to listen to her excited questions about what life has been like since her death. He looked up sharply when Regina's laugh rang through the diner.

She was leaning forward slightly, her head tilted up and her hand resting on Little John's arms. His friend was looking down into her eyes, returning her smile and covering her hand with his own.

Robin was only vaguely aware of Marian's voice as he looked at the two – giggling like drunken idiots. Of course he was glad that John was taking care of Regina, he'd have it no other way.

Yet, underneath the happiness and relief, another emotion was bubbling and it was getting stronger with every glance shared between them, every smile, every touch.

As he looked at his best friend laughing with the so-called Evil Queen, who had turned out to be the love of his life, Robin Hood had to admit that he had never been more jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, what are you doing to me? I promised myself that this was going to be a one shot. And then you guys asked so nicely… and followed… and then I sort of felt that I owed it to you to continue it… So yeah. I'm making this a two-shot (seriously. I'm ending it here) But I will add another fic that's going to contain John/Regina as friends. The insane part of me is starting to ship Little Queen because that would seriously mess with Robin's head… and I'm evil.**

**But thanks for the massive reaction on this fic (and my others by the way). This fandom is BEYOND awesome, you guys are amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 2

The pounding in her head was terrible – it felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to her head and Regina groaned as she attempted to open her eyes. It took her a while to realize that she was not in her bed, but on her couch and even longer to realize that her face was buried against a warm chest - which would have been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that this was definitely not Robin's chest.

She used her hands to steady herself on the chest and pushed up, shifting into a seated position. It took even longer for her to manage to open her eyes, and when she managed to do so her mouth fell open in shock upon the sight of the man on her couch.

"Little John?"

The man stirred and with that movement, the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her.

Robin and her, kissing on her living room floor, her giving herself – body, mind and soul, to Robin on her living room floor. Walking down the street with him and his son, holding Roland's hand. Being pulled in for a long, passionate kiss. Entering the diner, feeling like she wasn't alone and that she never would be again.

Having her heart shattered when his wife reappeared from the dead… It had been Little John who had followed her outside, who had convinced her to re-enter the diner and the two of them had taken to drinking every shooter on Granny's menu at least twice, before heading to The Rabbit Hole and continuing their excessive drinking there.

Her stomach churned at the memory and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, taking deep breaths. John moved as though in a haze and he sat up next to her with squinted eyes.

"How much did we drink last night?"

Regina leaned back against the couch and shook her head slowly.

"More than I thought Storybrooke had."

Her voice sounded raspy and she cleared her throat, shuddering as another wave of nausea travelled through her body. John frowned and looked at her with a tilted head.

"One question. Why am I here?"

Regina bit down on her lower lip and a frown settled between her own brows.

"I have… absolutely no idea. The last thing I remember… is going over to The Rabbit Hole and ordering something called a Green Vesper."

John nodded slowly and squinted as he tried to recall further memories.

"I remember that green fairy showing up… Tinker Bell. Maybe she remembers more?"

Regina stood and her hands shot out when she lost her balance. John caught her hands in his and held her wrists until she was steady. Regina gave him a curt smile as thanks and her hands moved to her jacket pockets, searching for her phone.

"I'll give Tink a call."

The fairy picked up on the first ring and her perky voice immediately proved that she had not been nearly as drunk as Regina and John had been the previous night. She promised to be there within minutes – adding breakfast to that promise. Regina fell down on the couch next to John again and he shifted, once more wrapping his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"How are you feeling?"

Regina looked up at him with a slight pout and her voice sounded small when she spoke.

"Jealous. Does that make me a bad person?"

It was insane that after all she had done in her life, she would be worried about being jealous making her bad. Then again, she supposed worrying about being a bad person meant that she had grown in some way. John shook his head almost immediately.

"No. It doesn't make you a bad person, you love Robin… and I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

"That didn't stop him from leaving with Marian."

She sounded like a petulant child, and she knew it. Luckily, John didn't seem to mind as he simply squeezed her hand.

"Robin is noble. He… he wanted to talk to you last night, but I stopped him. I didn't think it was the time."

Old Regina might have lashed out at him, telling him that he had no right. New Regina appreciated the gesture, realizing that he was simply trying to protect her.

"Thank you, Little John…"

She might have said more, had it not been for the door slamming and Tink's cheerful voice ringing through the house.

"I come bearing food! Where…"

She stopped dead in the living room and her eyes widened when she noticed the pair's close proximity on the couch.

"Did you two hook up? How could you, no! Robin will never get past this, I know things look bad now, Regina, but he's still your true love and…"

John shook his head quickly and removed his arm from around Regina's shoulders as he looked at the fairy.

"No! We did not hook up. I'm pretty sure we would have remembered that."

Regina grabbed a cup of coffee from Tink's hand before settling on the far end of the couch, her knees pulled all the way to her chest.

"So… we want to know what happened last night. At The Rabbit Hole."

oOoOo

If there was one thing Marian was not, it was stupid. Naïve and innocent perhaps, but not stupid and therefore it was quite clear to her that her husband was not happy. Of course he was relieved and overjoyed to see her, but after the initial shock had worn off he seemed… torn. She had so much hope when he booked them a room at Granny's, sure that he would want to hold her through the night and make love to her after not having seen her for so long. Yet, he had barely gotten them in the room before he left once more – with the excuse that he was worried about Little John and needed to find him.

She had fallen for the excuse, of course – Little John had last been seen with the Evil Queen and no matter what Princess Leia (or princess Emma, whoever the blonde was) said, the Evil Queen would never change – she'd always be evil.

Yet, Robin seemed different when he returned – if it wasn't such an insane notion, she would have thought he was jealous. But what on earth would he have to be jealous of? It simply did not make sense. She glanced at her husband where he was lying on a separate bed. He was staring at the wall with a pout, his arms crossed over his chest.

Yes, if there was one thing she knew for sure… it was that her husband was not happy.

oOoOo

As insane as the notion seemed, Marian was right – Robin was jealous, and even where he was lying on the bed now, he couldn't get the image he'd seen the previous night out of his mind. When he went down to the diner once more, the pair had disappeared and Red mentioned that the said something about going to The Rabbit Hole. Of course, he made his way over there immediately. It was impulsive and stupid, and he could see the judgement on the young wolf's face. But he couldn't help himself. He needed to see her.

He did – and what he saw had broken his heart into pieces. They didn't notice him when he entered The Rabbit Hole – neither Regina, nor Tink, nor Little John. They were too wrapped up in each other – laughing at something John had said. From his own experience, Robin could not imagine what on earth John could have said that was so amusing. He'd moved closer (silently hoping that they'd see him, that he would get a chance to speak to Regina). He only sat down when he was close enough to hear the conversation (silently hoping that they'd mention him, that he would hear his name escape Regina's lips).

_"Let's drink to true love! Let's drink to pixie dust! Let's drink to being raised from the dead!"_

_The bitterness in Regina's voice cut through him like ice and Robin watched helplessly as she kept lifting shot after shot to her lips, draining the glasses from its liquid swiftly. _

_"Let's drink to my wings!"_

_Tinkerbell tried to be more positive. _

_"Let's drink to me – losing my wings!"_

_So did Little John._

_"Let's drink to the Evil Queen being alone again."_

_Clearly, Regina wasn't stopping her pity party anytime soon and Robin buried his face in his hands. He hated that he was responsible for the sorrow in her voice, but what was a man to do? His eyes widened when he noticed her stumbling from her chair and wavering on her feet, suddenly grabbing Little John's collar and proceeding to give him a quick, firm peck on his lips. John seemed to be shocked out of his wits and before Robin knew what was happening he was up on his feet, heading in their direction. He faltered when he heard Regina's broken mumble._

_"I didn't want him to be the last person to kiss me. I don't want to remember what it feels like anymore."_

_Perhaps it was selfish, but he wanted her to remember. Why could she forget if he wasn't allowed to? So despite his better judgement, he had walked forward and pulled her towards him in a rough movement. Regina was stunned to see him, and she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Robin felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest and he cupped her face with his hands, shaking his head._

_"No. You don't get to do that, Regina. I love you."_

_His lips were on hers in a much longer and more passionate kiss than John had been rewarded with, and she responded instantly – opening her mouth under his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel the magic pulsating in him as they kissed, and only stopped when he was jerked away from her. To his surprise, the action came from the fairy. Her green eyes shot flaming arrows at him._

_"I won't let you hurt her, Robin. If you're not going to choose her, then leave."_

_Little John stopped him before he could respond._

_"You have unfinished business. Finish it before you start something again. I said that already."_

_Regina – who had turned back to the bar and was currently throwing back yet another cocktail – nodded firmly. Her voice was slightly slurred and she refused to face him, but he knew without doubt that there were tears in her eyes._

_"I'm not a toy, Robin. Go back to your family."_

_He left the group, but he didn't go back – he didn't leave until they did. Regina was passed out and slumped against Little John's shoulder, and the jealousy raged within him as his friend carried her away._

_He loved her. _

_He needed her._

oOoOo

"Robin… do you want me to be here?"

Marian's soft voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up with wide eyes.

"Marian… of course!"

She sat down next to him and gently squeezed his knee. Her eyes were wide and kind.

"I've been gone for a long time, my love… And as you rightly said, you thought that you'd never see me again. You… said goodbye to me. So I'm asking you… and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you want me to be here?"

Robin closed his eyes and a muscle jumped in his jaw. He wasn't accustomed to being so selfish. He should want her here – she was his wife, his son's mother and he loved her. Yet… he had said goodbye to her years ago. He had mourned her. His voice was barely a whisper when he answered.

"No."

Marian nodded and smiled through her tears.

"I have cheated death one too many times, my love. I should… be furious right now, I should demand that you want me here. That we pick up where we left off, but in truth that is not possible, is it? I was dead and you've mourned me. You've changed… we're not the same people anymore."

Robin sighed and rubbed over his face tiredly.

"No. We're not."

"You're in love with her, aren't you? The Evil Queen."

"She's not evil."

His response came automatically and Marian lifted a brow, a sad smile playing on her face.

"So you are. In love with her."

"I am."

It hurt more than either of them thought possible – for so long, all he wanted was another chance with Marian. As he had rightly said, he would have walked through hell to get her back. The thing was, he did walk through hell – he walked through hell to get over the pain of her death, and he managed to do so. He loved her, and he always would. But she wasn't his oxygen anymore – Regina was. He had given his broken heart to the queen, and she hadn't given it back. Marian stood slowly, her eyes wild – searching.

"You know I told Princess Leia… I mean Emma… that I did not want to come to the future. I wanted to stay, perhaps find you once more… I wanted us to live our lives together. In the past. I shouldn't be here, but I am… I just… that doesn't mean I should be here _with you._"

He looked at her intently and she smiled, nodding.

"Perhaps… I'll find a place in this new realm, Robin. But you already did and mine… it's not with you, is it?"

It was rhetorical – they both knew it wasn't. Robin stood with a long sigh and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'll help you… I'll get you settled in, I'll help you find a place where you belong."

Marian patted his cheek with a small smile and shrugged.

"I know you will… but before you do, I suggest you go to that woman you're in love with and tell her how you feel. I need to find my own way, here Robin. I need to… find myself in this new place."

He kissed her forehead again and glanced at their sleeping son.

"Leave him here. He'll… I want to get to know our son. And… I'd like to get to know the person you've become too. Even if your heart belongs to someone else. I want to see who you are now."

"Of course."

He hesitated, the significance of what was happening tumbling onto him like a ton of bricks. Marian was right – they weren't the same people anymore, they didn't know each other anymore. He knew a perfect memory and she knew the man he used to be… it didn't make sense that they'd pick up where they left off. Yet, it was not without a twinge of pain that he closed the door behind him.

The pain subsided the closer he got to the mayor's mansion.

oOoOo

It was Regina who opened the door when he knocked, and for a minute they could only stare at each other. Robin could hear John's deep laughter from the kitchen, followed by Tinker Bell's soft giggle.

"Robin…"

His heart skipped a beat when Regina whispered his name and he moved, pulling her close to him immediately. She allowed him to do this and he breathed out a sigh of relief, revelling in the feel of her body against his.

"Marian and I talked. We… she realized that her and I… she knows that it won't work. Not while I'm in love with another woman."

Regina's gasp tugged at his heartstrings and he smiled down at her.

"I've fallen for you beyond all reason, Regina. I've fallen for you beyond all hope of getting up again… and it hurts to have to say goodbye to Marian again, it hurts to give her up. But if I lost you… I wouldn't survive."

She dived for his lips with a choked sob and he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible as they kissed.

He didn't need a verbal answer.  
The way she kissed him told him everything he needed to know.

**THE END (SERIOUSLY)**


End file.
